1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to the field of organizing data on data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of businesses increase, the popularity of electronic cataloging of documents increase. Document management systems enable categorization, searching, and organization of documents to facilitate the retrieval and discovery of documents in the document management systems.